


Caffeine

by Shiina_77



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiina_77/pseuds/Shiina_77
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 3





	Caffeine

我的涩琪，平时对糖分有着出乎意料的狂热。

你不会喜欢咖啡，你认为它的苦涩让你难以接受，更因为你不喜欢过分摄入咖啡因导致夜间无法入眠这种折磨人的感觉，那会使你感到头疼。

但是工作缘故你不得不饮用咖啡，当然那杯咖啡里加入了大量牛奶和方糖，或者大量你最喜欢的蜂蜜，以此来确保甜度能够中和掉咖啡原本的苦涩。

你又失眠了，在某个加班的夜晚。

当你走进玄关准备换鞋的时候已经是凌晨一点，我蜷缩在布艺沙发上昏昏欲睡，身上裹着你昨天刚穿出门的那件皮衣外套，上面还带着你的味道。

然后你甚至来不及换上拖鞋就赤脚踩着冰凉的瓷砖来到我面前，像往常那样伸出手把我抱回卧室。

原本只是想讨要一个晚安吻。

你的唇柔软又温暖，那些摄入的咖啡因通过你跟我交缠的舌尖从你的血液里传递过来，我也从昏昏沉沉的状态中逐渐清醒，在你开始亲吻我的脖颈处时将手指插进你的发间。

但是你的动作很快就停止了。

你会担心我睡眠不足而导致第二天没有精神，你会担心你的失眠会打乱我日常作息。可是这些都是不用担心的问题，因为明天是我们共同的假期。

既然失眠的话，就做些什么来打发时间吧。

我翻过身凑到你耳边，说话的时候呼出那些温热的气体全部被你的耳廓接收到，我甚至能感受到你的呼吸因此停顿了一下。

你喜欢Back hug，于是你让我背对着你俯趴在床上并且褪去我的睡衣，你会充满耐心地从上往下一节一节亲吻我的脊骨，直到我彻底湿润。

我喜欢你在上我的时候那种温柔又专注的表情，那时候我才能够确定你的世界里只有我一个人存在，只有这样你才不是平易近人的那个姜涩琪。

光是想到这一点我就开始浑身发烫，甚至你平日里仅仅是注视我的时候，我就已经开始幻想着你把我按在办公桌上用力操我的样子，又或者是某个出行的时候你在汽车后座上我直到我走路都有些摇晃的样子。

散发着致命吸引力的我的涩琪。

偶尔也会有随心所欲的时候。

或者你会喜欢冰镇啤酒？

玻璃瓶装的，刚从冰箱里拿出来随意递到你手上，在那之前我恶作剧摇晃过很多次，你没有停顿直接用桌角将它打开。

毫无疑问，大量酒精液体混在二氧化碳里争先恐后从瓶口喷涌出来，很快就浸湿你的黑色T恤，还有部分在重力牵引下顺着手臂线条滑落，滴滴答答。

我本来以为你会生气，可你没有说话，只是对着瓶口抿了一下，把玻璃瓶放在随手就能拿到的地方，然后对我伸出手。

你还是什么都没说，但是我知道你在让我帮你舔干净。

空调出风口的噪音似乎也掩盖不住我剧烈的心跳，于是我赤着脚踩在精心打过蜡的地板上，随着节拍踮着脚尖跳舞。

宽大的还带着柔顺剂味道的你的白衬衫，现在松松垮垮搭在我身上，只有衬衫。

薄荷巧克力在我的舌尖逐渐融化，我伸出手握住你今天特意挑选的那条皮带，你抬起头，不带一丝笑容地跟我交换了一个漫长的吻。

看着我，拥有我，在我的皮肤上留下你的标记。

我的涩琪，像太阳那样点燃我身体的每一寸。

每个人口中那个温柔又善良的姜涩琪，现在用她的皮带将我的双手束缚起来，哪怕是到了现在这个时候也因为害怕皮带会磨破我的手腕而不敢绑得太紧，只要我稍微挣扎一下就能解开的程度。

但是涩琪呀，其实没关系的。

哪怕在进入我的时候粗鲁一点也没关系，哪怕接吻的时候咬破我的唇也没关系，无止无休就像是没有明天那样一直做下去，只有这样才是属于我的独一无二的涩琪。

像是飘荡在宇宙尽头的星体那样无法接受到任何信号干扰，这里只有我们，所以我们可以彻夜狂欢。


End file.
